Survival of the Spirits
Their after us and there's no place to hide. "I must protect those that are important to me. I can't let them die. I never though this hall was so long. It just goes on forever. I must reach them, I can't slow down. They need me." Screams fill the air. Nobodies safe. They'll kill us. They'll kill all of us. Why do they hunt us? What did we do to them? The blood on the white rose drips ever so slowly. Summary Split up into four parts, each more exciting than the last. Solar must protect the students she has devoted herself to. As more Spirits start appearing at her door she finds that they all have a stalker. Not the kind with a crush but someone who would like to crush them. Solar's students are being hunted from the shadows. With no idea how to track them, she must find someone who can. While the number of Spirits incleases the number of these Stalkers - Hunters sounds better - also increases. Who knows how many will die at their hands. Solar must stop them from hurting the ones closest to her expecially her new friends. Chapters Part 1 Preview Science, not necessarily my favorite subject but it really helps me through my alchemy training. I pulled a chair from an empty table and dragged it up next to Magician 's. Mariah , sitting almost directly behind us got me laughing in our usual friendly stare down. As Mr. Shay called for our attention, we calmed down and looked at him. “I know it's the last day of the semester but you need to pay attention,” he said as he looked at the 3 of us. “We only have 15 minutes of the movie left. For the rest of the time you can talk amongst yourself as long as you stay in your seats.” He turned turned to his computer and pressed play. I twisted back around and started to talk with Mariah. After the movie the room became filled with talking. He called for our attention again and the room got silent. “I said I wanted it quiet. You can talk but...” he stopped talking when he heard me laughing at something Mariah had wrote on our note sheet. “Solar , can you come up here please.” I stood up, put my head down, and started walking to his desk. Everyone started oohing at me. I got about ¾ of the way to his desk when I heard a voice say: “WOW! She's so pathetic. Brought down by a teacher.” I stopped dead in my tracks and immediately put my head up. I looked at her by turning my head. I was looking her though the corner of my eye. Part 2 Preview The day started normal. I preped for first period before school. Taught, took my prep period during second, but I did skip my third period even though I teach. I got my best to teach in my place. I skipped to join one of my other students in their math class. They had been having trouble so I wanted to help them. But it didn't go as planned. I leaned over his desk pointing out what needed to be fixed. All of a sudden I caught a bad vibe. It came from the hall. I ran to the door and burst out the classroom. I sprinted down the hallway. I stared at the missing railing at the end. Somehow I felt like I was being followed, I heard footsteps. I quickly stopped and turned around but no one was their. I got to the missing railing only to find death. Looking over I could see a girl, laying on a collapsed table. Blood pooled on the floor below her. This girl was the one who came to me last spring for help. She was a Spirit. She had little training so she wouldn't have been able to protect herself from the enemy she faced. I felt a dark presence behind me. I turned to find no one again. This was no ascendent, that is what I knew but who else would believe that. I even knew who had done this but they still wouldn't have considered what I had to say. I knew a Hunter had killed her. Someone at this school is a Hunter . This was no longer a safe place for my students. The Hunter must be killed and I knew just how to find them, a good friend, Lillian . Lillian is known as a Silver Hunter(a hunter that has befriended a Spirit or are a Spirit themselves and supply information on other hunters). She can help us find out exactly which Hunter killed the girl. Part 3 Preview “Is something wrong, Mistress Solar ?” Tyler said as he approached me. I was thrown by his question. “No, I-” I was cut off when he quickly pulled a gun and head it to my head. “Is something wrong, Mistress Solar ?” he repeated. I felt like I was paralyzed. Everyone around me had jumped from their seat when they saw the weapon in his hand. Maddy already had her hand on her Zanpakuto . “Stand down, everyone!” Magician said when he motioned with his hand for them to keep low. “Is something wrong, Mistress Solar ?” He just kept repeating that same question. “Well is there!?” He screamed as he pulled the trigger. BANG! The sound of gun fire rang throughout the cafeteria. It though my head back. The bullet had hit me square in the forehead and then shot up, leaving nothing more than a scratch that healed at an exceptional rate. I brought my head back to an upright position. He jumped back, started. “Problem?” When I saw his face, what I noticed was the hair covering it. His hair was pure, snow white. “Why?”